


i'd wish you'd want me to stay

by amorias



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, mentions of ~sexual activities~ but nothin graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorias/pseuds/amorias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanai wants to be more than friends with benefits with Tajima. The latter doesn't really see it that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'd wish you'd want me to stay

**Author's Note:**

> uh i wrote this like a million years ago on my old writing blog and i hated it when i first wrote it but i recently reread it and i like it more now? shrug here ya go

He wasn’t going to let himself get involved. Not this far — he’s not supposed to actually feel for Tajima. They’re just friends with benefits. That’s where the line is drawn.

But then Hanai’s feelings started getting mixed up inside him. If that’s where the line was drawn, he wouldn’t be thinking about his teammate all the time, would he? He wouldn’t want to just hear his voice, or press his lips to the top of his head, or have him sit in his lap. It would be about Tajima’s lips, and his teeth, and his stomach, and his—

Hanai huffs out a breath, tapping his pencil against his desk. This can’t be right, not if they’re only friends with benefits. How is he supposed to say that he’s actually potentially in love with the guy? It’s like their entire relationship moved at warp speed, and now he would give up anything to just slow it down. Slow it down, and go on a date, and have a proper first kiss — not a shocking, messy one that devolved into shocking, messy hand jobs in the corner of the shower after everyone had left the locker room.

He should really just come out with it. For all he knows, Tajima feels the same way. And then it wouldn’t be like they are sneaking around, and they could act like a real couple.

It’s in the middle of one of those hasty, tiring make out sessions.

"What?"

He presses his lips into a tight line and averts his eyes from Tajima's. Is he really going to make him say it again? He could hardly say it the first time without wanting to burst into flames.

“I like you, Tajima.”

"Obviously."

What? “No— I mean. I… I like-like you, I… maybe I even love you! I don’t—” I don’t know.

Tajima shifts back, an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Oh."

Oh. That’s all that comes out of his mouth. Hanai pulls back, resting his weight on the back of his heels. He’s embarrassed, and maybe he’s a little angry. He just spilled his guts out to Tajima, and all he says is “oh.”

"Oh? That’s it?"

The clean up gives the captain a little half shrug.

“I dunno what to tell you, Hanai!”

He closes his eyes to prevent them from stinging. He’s so stupid. He’s so goddamn stupid for ever thinking in a million years that Tajima would feel anything for him, from this. He pushes himself off of Tajima and stands, his hands clenched in fists. He can feel a lump in his throat, but he isn’t going to give Tajima the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

"Don’t strain yourself."

You don’t need to say anything else. There’s a shakiness to Hanai’s voice that he doesn’t want to admit is present.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yeah."

He sure as hell doesn’t want to be here. Not anymore, never again.

He never should’ve let himself get involved.


End file.
